In recent years, along with the development of a chip technology of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), a pixel size of a chip is getting smaller and smaller; and the requirement on imaging quality of a matching optical system is higher and higher, and the size of an optical lens in cellphone or digital camera is also getting smaller and smaller. Along with the development of technology, a three-dimensional (3D) interactive lens assembly has brought digital and three-dimensional world into people's daily life. However, it is impossible for a common lens assembly to meet the demand on resolution for the 3D interactive lens assembly due to its small size and fewer lenses, as a result, it is required to increase the number of lenses which makes an optical total length thereof increase, thereby it is hard to concurrently reflect the miniaturization. The five-lens assembly, which has been disclosed in Chinese Patent Application, published as No. CN103477264, entitled with “lens assembly for taking an image and device thereof”, includes a first lens being of a negative refractive power; a second lens being of a positive refractive power; a third lens being of a negative refractive power; a fourth lens being of a positive refractive power; and a fifth lens being of a negative refractive power. The lens assembly being of such five-lens structure may have a high resolution and achieve the miniaturization, but it cannot effectively prevent distortion and thermal difference, so that an imaging quality is decreased. Besides, a total track length of the lens assembly is long, which needs to be shortened further.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a lens assembly which is miniaturized and has a high imaging quality to apply to the 3D interactive field.